A wide variety of information is available electronically. Similarly, many types of products, relevant to audiences with specific interests, are advertised electronically via the internet. Numerous promotions are similarly offered via the internet, including discounts, affiliate programs, and loyalty programs such as airline frequent flyer programs.
Much of the information available electronically is available via subscription. Examples of such information include news, web logs (“blogs”), corporate information, and product information, for example information published using a content syndication format such as RSS and Atom. Currently, subscription to such content requires a user to select sources and/or feeds of content that may be of interest. Such selection can be cumbersome and time-consuming, and content sources of interest may be omitted.
A user's historical browsing can reveal that user's interests. Current ways to present and subscribe to content does not have general access to a user's history, and generally cannot personalize based on historical information. Accordingly, it would be useful to have more automated detection and presentation of content, content sources, advertisements and promotions likely to be relevant to a user.